<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captains Anguish by bigfatninja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922510">Captains Anguish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfatninja/pseuds/bigfatninja'>bigfatninja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain Levi Ackerman, Dead Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, F/M, Female Titan Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Ackerman Needs a Hug, OC Story, Original Character(s), Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Post-57th Expedition, Post-Female Titan Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scout Regiment, Tired Levi Ackerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfatninja/pseuds/bigfatninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leisel Vaughn was the only member left behind in the Special Operation Squad for the 57th Expedition to take care of the current wounded of the squad. She has always been aware of her lack of combat experience so she has always wondered why Captain Levi Hans picked her for his squad. As the last two members of the squad return, she is the only one capable of tending to the Captain’s wounds: both physical and mental.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Captain Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Introducing my AOT OC, Leisel Vaughn! More chapters on both her and my MHA OC Honei coming soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They’re coming back! Levi and the rest of the squad!” One of my fellow special operations squad members yelled. </p><p>Only a few of us where required to stay back for the 57th expedition mission where required to stay back. Myself, being the residential medic was not suited for such operations. The only member of the team who had yet to kill a titan, was always left behind. To look over the sick and wounded that recovered from the many missions before. </p><p>I opened the window in the infirmary to see several scouts members on horse back making their way towards the entrance. The double doors behind me slammed open. As I jolted and turned to look I saw a panting scout member not from our squad. Bandages wrapped his head with dried blood in his hair. </p><p>“Vaughn correct? The captain needs medical attention. Immediately.” He said in between breaths. I immediately put my fist over my chest. </p><p>“Liesel Vaughn, yes.” I said, my voice shaking. I threw on my scouts cape and followed the scout I didn’t know down the hallway. He mumbled in between breaths. </p><p>“It was a massacre...... we need medics........ Eren...... Captain levi.... are the only 2 left.” The rest of my squad..... gone in a matter of one mission. I couldn’t even imagine what the captain was feeling. But I knew that i had to do something to help him, as I was worthless in actual battle. </p><p>As we stepped outside, I saw other scouts assisting the captain off of his horse, Eren included. </p><p>“Captain Levi please,” Eren started to say, putting his arm around him. The captain swatted it away. </p><p>“Captain you need help,” other scout members started to say, as he brushed them all off. His eyes a sunken pit as his small frame limped towards the main entryway doors. </p><p>I stood there in silence as the other scout member grabbed my arm and dragged me towards him. </p><p>The captain and myself hardly exchanged words and I only ever saw him when he came in to check on the infirmary from time to time. As every member in his squad was hand selected by captain levi himself, I never quite understood why I was one of the few chosen. </p><p>“Captain Levi sir, please. You need medical attention. I’ve brought medic Vaughn here for you,” he said, ushering me to help him grab the captain. I stood back and watched as the scouts hands were yet again swatted away. </p><p>“I said, I don’t need any help-“ Captain Levi started to say as his injured leg buckled down on him. </p><p>I rushed forward and grabbed onto him before his touched the ground. His head level with my chest. My face was hot and heart beating fast as I spoke up. </p><p>“Captain, forgive my intrusion. But you can hardly walk on your own. Let me help you please.” I said, holding him up. At his erected height, the top of his head only coming up to my shoulder as I let him lean on me. </p><p>His small body felt heavy, from being both limp and the weight he carried from all of our fallen comrades. </p><p>“Just bring my to my quarters then,” he finally said, after a brief pause. “But tell everyone else to piss off and leave me alone, let the medic do her job.”</p><p>The rest of the scouts stayed back as I helped him to his living quarters. We walked in silence, him using me to stay on his own two feet. His clean smell still lingered in the stench of burning up Titan blood. </p><p>We finally made it to his room and opened the door. The same clean smell smacked me in the face as I saw his freshly made bed with crisp white sheets. A neatly organized desk and wardrobe where the only other things present in the room. </p><p>“At least let me walk to my bed by myself would you, you’ve done enough.” He finally said aloud and brushed off my arm. </p><p>He began to limp over to his bed and strip off his cape and ODM gear. As he got off his final piece of gear, his leg gave out again and he fell to the floor. </p><p>I rushed over from the doorway and tried to pull him up in silence as he pushed me away. I stumbled onto my butt and stared at him. How he could push someone a head taller than him away with ease took me by surprise. He wasn’t our greatest warrior for nothing. </p><p>“Just let me do it. It’s the one thing I can control.” He said, voice breaking. His eyes seemed to sink further into nothingness as he shielded them from me. </p><p>“I’m sorry captain, but this will soon go out of your control if you don’t let me help you.” I said moving back to help him up onto his bed. I pulled his arm over my shoulder and felt hot tears fall onto my cape. </p><p>“I couldnt save her,” he said, his head falling into my chest. “Leave me be I don’t need your help.” At this point he was too limp to fight back with me. </p><p>I ignored his rejection and helped him into his bed and dressed his wounds. He sat there lifeless, mumbling to himself and cold sweating. After bandaging his leg and treating his other wounds, I looked over to his face. Eyes rolling back into his head, with the dark bags under his eyes. Sweat and tears dripping down his face. His hair wet with sweat and Titan blood. </p><p>I brushed his wet bangs away from his forehead and felt for his temperature. As I suspected he was burning with a fever. </p><p>I stood up, ready to go to fetch a bowl of cold water and a cloth as I felt his hand grab my arm. He gripped it as tight as he could. </p><p>“Please. Don’t leave me too.” He said in his feverish delirium, but looking me in my eyes for the first time. </p><p>I removed his hand and assured him I would only be gone for a moment. As he rolled his eyes back into his head and sighed. </p><p>I came back with the bowl of water and made sure he drank some after he refused several times. And placed the damp towel on his forehead. </p><p>As I got up to leave he grabbed my arm again, this time I couldn’t tell if it was the fever or him. </p><p>“Vaughn. Stay.” He said to me. I watched over him until my eyes couldn’t stay open any longer. My head laid on his bed as I kneeled in the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Feverish Delirium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leisel continues to tend to her captains injuries.  To her surprise, he exposes several weaknesses in front of her. But she still can’t tell if it’s genuine or if it’s a part of his feverish delirium.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so happy you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Much more Liesel stories to come as well as my MHA OC Honei. Stay tuned for more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shone into the captains room as a new day started. I woke up before him, taking note of his rapid breathing and immense sweating as he still slept. I took off the damp towel and replaced it with a new one. </p><p>His fever had gone down slightly, but not by much. He didn’t seem to have moved while he slept except to throw his blankets off of himself. His clothes damp with sweat. </p><p>I sighed and got up as quietly as I could. I left unnoticed for only a moment to grab a fresh bowl of water and some new towels. Only to find the captain sitting upright in his bed when I returned. His head slumped down, wet strands of hair in every direction. </p><p>“So you’re telling me it was all real. Again,” He mumbled to himself. I rushed over and set down the bowl as quickly as possible. Wetting the new towel. </p><p>“Captain, you really should lay down,” I said, reaching over to grab his shoulders. His body still clammy. He placed his shaky hand on mine. </p><p>“Let a Captain retain his dignity and change out of these disgusting clothes,” he said, still looking down. I released my hands from his shoulders, with his hand still holding mine. “Help me get up, would you.” </p><p>I sat down, his hand in a death grip and placed his arm around my waist. We both stood up together, his head leaning on my shoulder. </p><p>We walked over to his wardrobe and I opened the door for him. He lifted up a shaky arm and picked out some casual clothes. I reached over and took them from his hand and carried it as we walked back, limping next to me. </p><p>I looked down at him as I helped him sit back down on the bed, laying his clothes next to me. </p><p>“You’ve always been quiet,” he said softly as he started taking off his shirt. I immediately turned around and went for the door, my face beating red. Saying “sorry captain ill let you change” </p><p>The glimpse I caught was a small muscular frame full of scars and bruises. His ribs shown with sweat lining his skin, showing his reluctance to eat on the way back. I could not blame him, losing the ones he trusted the most. </p><p>“Vaughn, come in.” I heard him say through the door, his voice shaking as he tried to say it loud enough for me to hear. </p><p>I opened the door back up to find him sitting on the bed with his pants halfway on, looking dizzy and frustrated. </p><p>My cheeks stayed red, seeing again his shorter but muscular legs exposed. I walked over to him, my long legs taking strides. </p><p>“Let me help you, you shouldn’t be putting pressure on this leg anyways,” I said, kneeling down to help him pull the pants up. </p><p>I felt hot tears fall into my hair, shallow breathing in my ears. </p><p>“What kind of Captain am I, having one of his only surviving squad members helping him out his pants on. Where did I go wrong.” He said with a choked voice. </p><p>I had a feeling his confession was only due to his fevered mind taking over, and releasing the anguish he felt. </p><p>“It’s not so bad to lean on others some of the time, you don’t have to do things all on your own,” I responded, laying him down after the help with his pants was done. </p><p>He closed his eyes and sighed shakily. “I’m glad you weren’t there,” he managed to muster out, “I don’t know what I would have done if my last member was lost.” </p><p>I sat there in shock, his words of appreciation echoing in my ears. Without any combat skills, he noticed me and chose me anyway. Whether I was the last person left, I was still appreciated it. </p><p>I brushed his hair away from his forehead again, feeling his temperature. Still hot and sweaty. I damped the new towel and placed it on his forehead. His sunken eyes closed as he fell into a nap. </p><p>“I’m glad you made it back,” I whispered to him, placing his small calloused hand in mine. “I’m glad you’re letting me help you.” My stomach flipped and flopped as I felt his callouses. He wasn’t the only one in pain for our fallen scouts. </p><p>I got up go change the dressings on his wounds and left him to rest. This time he was in too deep of sleep to call me back in. </p><p>I went to my quarters to rest my eyes myself when I saw a group of horses approach the headquarters. The entirety of the scouts was regrouping. The captain and myself had no time to rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Table Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liesel assists Captain Levi and joins him in a very important meeting.  One that determines both her future and the scouts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for keeping up the Liesel and Levi! I love writing about them both and their little relationship right now. Feel free to Check out some of my other works about Honei my bnha OC!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After seeing the carriages, I ran back into Levi’s room. I am glad I had helped him put on a fresh change of clothes because I knew the others were going to make him talk. </p><p>I came in to his rapid breaths and put my hand on his forehead. Still feverish but more clammy sweats this time. As I was lifted him up from the bed, I heard a knock on the door. </p><p>“Captain Levi,” a voice said in the distance that I recognized as Erens, “Commander Erwin and some other scouts have arrived.” </p><p>Levi started to wake up in my arms and spoke shakily, “meet me in the dining hall in a minute.” I was amazed that he could speak so calmly in his feverish state, so I let out a smile. </p><p>“You seem to be feeling a bit better Captain,” I said to him as we walked out of the room, my arm still around him. “But please reserve your strength, I don’t know what is bringing the Commander here so you’ll need it.” </p><p>His grip around my waist tightened and he took his head away from my chest. He stood up straight and put the least amount of pressure he could on his leg. </p><p>“As long as it doesn’t involve me standing anymore,” he whispered under his breath, his head barely coming up to my shoulder at his full height. </p><p>I smiled down at him and continued to help him walk. “I’ll pull out a chair for you captain.” </p><p>We arrived right outside the dining hall and the captain let go of me. I’m sure he wanted to retain some of his dignity by walking by himself. I went to pull out a chair for him but he waved me away and pulled it out himself. Eren sat across the table from us and prepared all of us some black tea. </p><p>“They’re late,” Captain Levi spoke, “I can’t believe that good for nothing Erwin making me wait. Most likely they’re having some trouble taking a shit.” He took a sip of his tea, holding his cup in the signature Captain Levi style. </p><p>Eren and I started to laugh and I almost spit out my drink. </p><p>“Captain... you’re pretty talkative today,” Eren spoke. </p><p>“Don’t be stupid, I’m always talkative,” the captain responded. I tried to stop myself from rolling my eyes, knowing that this was still his feverish delirium talking. I was amazed that he could drink his tea with such ease and speak so clearly. </p><p>Eren sat and apologized for what happened on the mission. There I learned about the loss of the rest of my squad mates, who I had come to love myself. </p><p>I sat there and admired the way the captain took it all with such stride. The pain in his eyes was still insurmountable, but his strength had shown through. Swear still beading on his skin.  I sat there, the Captain across the table reminding me why I had decided to join his squad in the first place. </p><p>“Sorry were late,” a familiar voice said. </p><p>Commander Erwin and two other scouts stood in the doorway, a black haired girl with a red scarf and a smaller blonde boy. I assumed these were the new recruits that had joined with Eren. </p><p>They continued to discuss what had occurred during the latest expedition and I had learned about what they had fought against: the Female Titan. As well as how they had suspicions on her identity. </p><p>“Vaughn,” commander Erwin directed towards me, and I shot up to look at him, “we will move the day after tomorrow. I expect you to ensure the safety of the captain here. His injury cannot worsen.” </p><p>“Yes sir,” I responded, and looked over at Captain Levi, “he has already shown improvements.” The captain rolled his eyes as our meeting reached its conclusion. </p><p>By the time all of the others had left, Levi spoke to me again. “I thought they would never leave, I need help getting out of this chair.” </p><p>I smiled and walked over to him. Pulling his chair out and lifting him up. He leaned into my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist again. </p><p>After we finally arrived back at his room, he limped over and laid down in his bed. Sweat dripped down his face and his breathing was heavy. </p><p>I walked over to prepare another towel as he spoke again, “I don’t need another one of those, they’re gross.” </p><p>“This will help your fever go down, Captain,” I responded as I squeezed the excess water out. I leaned over and placed my palm on his forehead again. The towels and rest were working, his fever was going down. </p><p>As I lifted my hand off his forehead, one of his smaller calloused hands grabbed it. I felt his fingers rub against my palm. </p><p>“Your hands, they’re soft. No callouses from handling the blades,” he whispered, closing his eyes. </p><p>My cheeks turned red and my hand stayed in his. I simply didn’t know how to respond. </p><p>“You don’t have to say anything. Just let me hold your hand a little longer,” he said breaking the silence.  </p><p>With one of my hands in his, I used the other to place the wet cloth on his forehead. And then placed it in his other hand. </p><p>I sat there next to him, hands intertwined until he fell back asleep. </p><p>The day after tomorrow, was when my journey as a true scout serving in squad Levi really began.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>